With You
by DorkWithADagger
Summary: Kristen McMahon is the youngest McMahon and off on her own. What happens when Steven Richards comes back into her life?


With You  
  
I was sitting at my desk writing my roommate Julie, when a knock at the door startled me. I walked over to the door and answered it. It was a ups guy with a small package in his arms. "You Miss Black?" I gave him a dazzling smile. "Yes I am." "Sign here please." I took the clipboard from him and signed where he had told me to sign. "Have a nice day!" He turned around and left. I walked back up the steps. I wonder whom the package is from. I got inside and opened it. When I opened it I saw nothing but peanuts, so I turned the box upside down and an envelope along with all the peanuts dropped out. I picked up the envelope and opened it. A letter accompanied by a heavy piece of paper. The letter read:  
  
Dear Kristen,  
  
This is Steven. I just wanted to wish you a happy 22 birthday, and I have a ticket for you to come see me wrestle tonight. Please come. I know I haven't really been a great friend to you since your mother and father died, but I feel like I need to make up for it. Please come; the security will know who you are. So if you do come park around back.  
  
Love,  
  
Steven  
  
He hasn't been in my life since my parents died when I was 18, why does he want to be apart of it now? I set the envelope along with the ticket on my computer desk, and got back to writing my roommate. See her boyfriend invited her to go to Europe for a year with him, so while she is off playing around I am stuck here paying the rent. When she comes back I will go on vacation and she can pay for the rent. I finished writing her and turned off my computer.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and took out some orange juice. When I turned a figure came up to the glass sliding door in the dining room. "Oh shi..." I covered mouth so that the figure didn't hear me. I tiptoed around with a frying pan in my hand. The figure opened the door and walked inside. I raised the pan above my head. "Wait! Kristen, it's me Julie." "Julie, what are you doing here?" She set down her bag. "I live here of course." I sighed. "You know what I mean." "Oh yea, well Shannon is right outside. We decided to come back, so when he gets inside your going to have to leave." I looked at her surprised. "But Julie, this is my apartment too!" "I know it is, just please do this for me once!" I sighed, "Oh alright, Steven sent me a ticket to watch him wrestle tonight. So I won't come back till tomorrow." "Oh thank you! I owe you one!" She gave me a hug. "You bet your ass you do Julie...and you had better not be in my room." I gave her a glare. "Oh, we won't," she said.  
"Yea, yea, yea. See you tomorrow." I drank my glass of orange juice and went into the living room.  
  
In the living room I saw Shannon bringing bags in from their trip. "Shan, let me get some of that for you." I grabbed a bag from his arms. "Oh, by the way, great match!" "Thanks, where are you going?" "I am going to stay at a friends house tonight, please try and remember stay out of my room." I grabbed my keys off of the coffee table and picked up the ticket for tonight. "See you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye and left the apartment.  
  
I walked down the sidewalk and hopped in my car. I turned on the radio and started the engine. I took a drive around the city trying to bid my time. At 7:00 I arrived at the back gate to the arena and was stopped by a security guard. "May I see your id please?" "I am Kristen Black. I believe Steven Richards is waiting for me." "Oh yes, go through that gate and turn a left where the WWF trucks are, you can't miss them." "Ok thanks." I drove through the gate and made my way to the trucks. He was right you couldn't miss them. I parked my car right next to one of the big semis and stepped out.  
  
As I walked in the back door I ran into somebody. "Oh I'm so sorry." "It's ok. My name is Stacy Carter, what's yours?," She said while smiling. "My name is Kristen Black. Do you know where I can find Steven Richards?" "Oh yea, he said something about his niece coming by. Would you like me to show you where he is?" "Sure," I said. Stacy led me down a hallway and we stopped in front of a door. Now by this time I was thinking, 'I had never actually watched him wrestle. I have no idea what is going to happen.' She knocked on the door and a couple of male voices said come in. We both walked in and I looked over and saw Steven talking with another man. He looked up and his face lit up. "Kristen! I'm glad you came!" He stood up and walked over to me. He gave me a giant bear hug. "Steven...your...hurting...me!" I said. "Oh, sorry." He said sheepishly. "Well Kristen I would like you to meet my colleagues...Goodfather, also known as Charles Wright." I shook his hand. "Please to meet  
you Miss Black." "And these are the other lazies sitting on the couch, Ivory, also known as Lisa. Mr. Buchannon, also known as Bull Buchanan. And last but not least Mr. Venis, also known as Sean Morley." Sean started eyeing me up and down, and I felt uncomfortable about it. I smiled sweetly to the rest of them trying not to show my uneasiness. "It's been a long time since I've seen you Kris; have a seat." He gestured towards his seat. I shook my head and told him I was fine standing. "Umm Steven, where's the ladies room?" He got up and brought me outside the room and showed me to the ladies room.  
  
I walked down the hall and walked in the ladies room. I splashed water on my face and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was told that I looked exactly like my mother. I'm not so sure of that. I miss both of my parents so much. Linda and Vince McMahon. They had owned the WWF, but since they died the company went to Shane. He is trying to carry on the legacy; but let's just face it he isn't a Vince McMahon. I had changed my name a few months after the funeral; I wanted to be rid of the cursed name. McMahon, Kristen McMahon. Steven had been so nice to me, comforted me. No mind we had a few romantic encounters. He was just a friend, a friend who comforted a sad person. Enough about the past, it is the present... 


End file.
